The present invention is related generally to a digital device architecture and, more particularly, to a digital system configuration and associated method for devices including an electromechanical data Storage Element. The invention is particularly well-suited for use in a portable device.
One need only briefly survey virtually any public area in modem society in order to gain an appreciation for the popularity of electronic devices. Such devices include, but are not limited to cellular phones, music players, portable computers, personal digital assistants, pagers, digital cameras, digital camcorders, personal gaming devices and e-books. Continuous improvement has been seen in the capabilities present in these devices attributable, at least in part, to a movement into digital implementations.
Demands, with regard to future electronic devices, include further miniaturization coupled with still further improvements in performance. These demands are markedly intense with regard to portable devices. A particular area of concern resides in a desire to store ever-increasing amounts of digital information. At the same time, it should be appreciated that an electronic device, especially in a portable or miniaturized form, is likely to be subjected to a somewhat harsh environment, particularly with regard to mechanical shock. In an attempt to cope with the need for a significant amount of digital data storage while, at the same time, dealing with the problem of mechanical shock, designers resorted to the use of electronic memory, particularly in the form of flash memory. This solution is evident in the instance of state-of-the-art music players, including MP3 players. As of this writing, the popular configuration of these players is to use a removable flash memory card having a size of approximately 32 MB. Unfortunately, several problems are associated with this solution, as will be described.
One problem seen with regard to the flash memory solution resides in the fact that 32 MB is, in itself, a somewhat limited amount of storage. It is not unforeseeable that in the near future even amounts less than 512 MB will be considered as small. Considering present day devices, the owner of a portable device that relies on the use of flash memory cards typically must own a number of the cards in order to provide a sufficient overall amount of storage. Otherwise, the portable device owner may be forced to frequently reload the flash memory card via a personal computer or otherwise be subjected, for example, to listening to a quite limited music selection in the instance of an MP3 player. Moreover, the cost of flash memory cards is currently somewhat prohibitive. Many portable device owners simply choose not to incur the expense of buying numbers of additional flash memory cards.
In coping with the problems inherent in the use of flash memory cards, a recent alternative solution has been the provision of a larger, electromechanical digital storage arrangement that is nonetheless removable. This solution is exemplified by the IBM Microdrive™. The latter is a removable miniaturized computer hard disk drive provided with a connector that mates with a corresponding connector incorporated within the portable device to be served. It is noted that such miniature hard drives, including the Microdrive, have essentially the same configuration as prior art hard drives seen in personal computers. That is, the miniature hard drive is made up of two general assemblies including a head disk assembly (HDA) and a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA). The HDA itself includes a rotatable magnetic media, a sensor assembly for reading from and writing to the rotatable media and motors for accomplishing rotation of the rotatable media and positioning of the sensor assembly. The PCBA includes essentially all of the electronics needed to operate the HDA with the common exception of a preamplifier. While the Microdrive brings improvement in data capacity, as of this writing, the cost of the Microdrive is quite high in terms of megabytes per dollar and absolute cost when compared to such costs in conventional drives. It is submitted that this absolute cost, in and by itself, will prove to be a significant barrier with regard to broad-based use of the product.
The Microdrive utilizes a CompactFlash interface. This interface raises concerns for a number of reasons, not the least of which is the requirement for a rather bulky interface connector having fifty pins, as described in the CF+ and CompactFlash Specification Revision 1.4. Further concerns with regard to CompactFlash will be addressed below.
With regard to the removable configuration of the Microdrive, it is noted that the perceived need for removable media has been greatly reduced in certain environments once viable, significant levels of “permanently” installed storage space has been provided. Available embedded storage has traditionally taken a precedent over removable storage, as evidenced in desktop computers. Still further concerns are associated with removable storage, as will be discussed below.
While the use of a miniaturized bard disk drive effectively resolves the problem of limited storage by providing many times the storage currently available in a typical flash memory card, the issue of the use of such a component in the potentially harsh environment of a portable device is once again brought to the forefront. It should be appreciated that, under certain circumstances, prior art hard disk drives tolerate relatively high levels of mechanical shock- even as high as 1500 Gs. Under operational circumstances, unfortunately, hard disk drives are generally quite susceptible to mechanical shock events, for example, during the time that the head or sensing assembly is actually accessing the rotating media. Consequences of a mechanical shock event occurring at precisely the most inopportune time include potential drive failure. For instance, a drive may fail when subjected to a 175G event during an access. In this regard, Applicants are unaware of a miniaturized hard drive or overall device architecture incorporating effective features specifically intended to cope, for example, with the potentially harsh environment of a portable electronic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,751 (hereinafter the '751 patent), sharing the lead inventor of the present application, serves as one reference point with regard to several suggestions which may be utilized within a system incorporating a hard drive. The framework of the '751 patent, however, resides not in the area of drive miniaturization, ruggedization or portability, but primarily in reducing the cost of a hard disk drive as provided in an overall computer system. One approach taken by the patent encompasses moving all possible functionality out of the overall hard disk drive, including the controller, and onto the motherboard of the host device. For example, unused silicon “real estate” might be utilized for implementation of the controller. Moreover, such a controller may utilize memory that is already present on the host side. Thus, the drive cost is reduced to some extent. At the same time, it should be appreciated that the prior art functional control implemented as between the CPU and the controller is unchanged with respect to locating the controller on the motherboard. Specifically, the controller includes processing power which executes control code that is “native” to the peripheral device. As used herein, “native code” refers to the lowest level control code required to control a particular peripheral device. It is that code which is customarily executed by a device controller in a fashion that is isolated from the CPU resident within the host system.
FIG. 1 is a representation of FIG. 2 of the '751 patent, including alternative reference numbers assigned consistent with the present discussion. Accordingly, a prior art computer system 10 includes a host circuit board 12. A controller 14 is included as a single integrated circuit having further functions, as will be mentioned. A servo integrated circuit 16 is used to spin motors in any attached peripheral devices. Three peripheral devices are shown including a head disk assembly (HDA) 20, a CDROM/DVD 22 and a floppy drive 24. Alternatively, the latter may comprise a high capacity floppy drive, a miniature drive, or other suitable device.
One advantage, alluded to above, in the patent is the use of the HDA as an alternative to a complete hard disk drive (HDD) since costs are lessened by including components such as, for example, controller 14 within the host system. Components of the HDA (described above, but not illustrated) include a data media, a sensor/head mechanism to read and/or write data to and from the media, and motors to spin the media and position the sensor/head mechanism. A preamplifier is included to amplify the data read from or to be written to the media. The preamplifier may be installed on a flex circuit (see item 17 in FIG. 1A of the '751 patent) that electrically connects the HDA to the PCBA. It is appropriate to note, at this juncture, that the '751 patent also describes the location of a read/write channel, electrically in communication with the preamplifier, as potentially being arranged in the host system, distributed between the host system and the peripheral device or being within the peripheral device. The conventional location of the read/write channel in prior art HDD's is on the PCBA in close physical proximity to the electrical connection point of the HDA, for reasons described below.
Continuing with a description of FIG. 1, each peripheral device may also have an associated personality ROM 26. The specific location of the personality ROM is shown for an individual component in FIG. 3 (item 64) of the '751 patent. It is noted that the personality ROM is isolated from the rest of the individual component and is accessed via the PCI arrangement. Integrated circuit 14, in FIG. 1, further includes peripheral component interconnect (PCI) bus functionality such that the integrated circuit is interfaced to a PCI bus 28. It is noted that PCI bus 28 comprises one example of a number of possible bus mastering buses. A CPU 30 and chipset 32 are provided with the chipset connected to PCI bus 28. CPU 30 is, in turn, interfaced with chipset 32. A RAM section 34 is also interfaced to chipset 32. It is important to note that CPU 30 is indirectly connected to the peripheral components. Specifically, PCI bus 28 is interposed between the peripheral components, including HDA 26, and the CPU. While this arrangement may be advantageous with regard to cost reduction, certain disadvantages that accompany this configuration will be considered at appropriate points below. For the moment, it is noted that system control is accomplished by the CPU issuing commands that are placed on PCI bus 28 in accordance with mandated PCI protocol. It is submitted that certain penalties are associated with this style of command configuration. For example, commands issued through levels or layers of protocol higher than the native code are particularly inflexible.
The present invention provides a highly advantageous digital device configuration and method that are submitted to resolve the foregoing problems and concerns while providing still further advantages, as described hereinafter.